A Whole New World
by PixxieHolloww
Summary: Songfic. Lily decides to show James the wonders of the Muggle world. James/Lily


_I do not own, so please do not sue._

* * *

_**I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?**_

"James, wake up." James turned over on the couch, pulling his blanket over his head.

"James Potter, you wake up right now," a voice said, slapping his shoulder lightly. He groggily opened his eyes to look at whoever the bloody hell woke him up.

"Lily?" he asked, looking up into her emerald eyes. He looked at the clock over his fireplace. "What are you doing? It's only 5 AM, go back to bed." He closed his eyes and turned her back to him.

"I have to show you something," she told him, pulling him up from the couch. "Go get dressed."

"Where are we going? What about the others?" He asked her, looking at their companions asleep on the floor. They all had a sleepover at James' parent's place a week after graduation to celebrate.

"Just come on, there's something you've got to see." She carefully weaved her way in and out of the bodies on the floor, as well as the various chips and soda cans scattered everywhere. She turned back to him and grinned mischievously.

"_I can show you the world_."

_**I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride**_

"Where are we going?" He asked her again. They had just left through the back door and were headed to the edges of his yard.

"You'll see," she told him. When they got to the big apple tree in the backyard, she grabbed his hand and said, "Just follow me." With a pop, they were both gone.

They appeared inside the bathroom of a small muggle cafe. Luckily, nobody was inside it. They went outside and Lily ordered two hot chocolates for them. After they got their beverages, they left the cafe. They walked for ten minutes, in which James looked at nothing but his shoes.

"James, look up." He did as she told and gasped. Right above him was a wheel spinning high above their heads.

"Come on," Lily said, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the ticket booth. He kept staring at the huge 100-foot wheel that was spinning around slowly.

"Lily, what is that thing?"

"It's a Ferris wheel. We're riding it later," she said matter-of-factly.

"Riding it? You ride that?"

"Of course. What else would you do on it? Now come on, we're headed over to the roller coaster!" She grabbed his hand again and showed him the roller coaster, with so many twists, turns, and loops. His jaw dropped when he saw the metal contraption on the tracks.

"Is that a small train?" He asked incredulously. She tilted her head to the side a bit, thinking.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

He saw it dip low and then go up for a loop. She saw his expression and giggled.

"Come on! It's just a roller coaster! Think of it like Quidditch, except there's a path to follow. Just hold on tight, and don't take off your seatbelt."

"How are you so sure we won't die when it goes upside down?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You should have more faith in muggle inventions, honestly! And, hello, we have wands? Now let's go! Time to go _over, sideways, and under_."

_**A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming**_

James sat down in the soft seats of the roller coaster, with Lily sitting down beside him. He looked at the long bar in front of him.

"Am I supposed to hold on to that for the entire ride?" He asked. Normally, he was cool and collected but he has never had to ride muggle contraptions, and it had started to unnerve him a bit. His companion let out a laugh.

"No, of course not! These are what keep us safe," she told him, pulling down the safety lock around her shoulders.

James looked at them, then did what Lily told him to do. When he heard it click, he tried to push them back up, but they were locked in place. He was about to ask Lily about it when the ride suddenly lurched forward, and started to slowly ascend.

When they reached the top, James turned to look at Lily, with her green eyes closed as she savoured the feel of the wind, red hair flying freely in all directions. He thought that she looked more radiant than she did during graduation.

She opened her eyes and turned to smirk at him. "Ready, James?"

"For what?" But before she could answer, he felt the track fall steeply and quickly.

"BLOODY HEEEEELLLL!!!!" He screamed, opening his eyes wide. Gripping the safety lock tightly, he could hear Lily screaming with excitement, adrenaline rushing through her veins. Glancing sideways at her, he could see that she was putting her hands up.

James saw a flash of light and closed his eyes. He was taken by surprise when the trolley suddenly went back to normal, moving slowly in S-shaped tracks. He sighed with relief and relaxed, thinking it wasn't as bad as he expected

"James! It's the loop!" Lily shouted, laughing with delight.

He opened his eyes wide and saw the she was right. After the loop, which was a bit exciting for James, came the corkscrew.

"Yeah!" James screamed, punching his hand in the air after the track went back to normal. He laughed at himself, and Lily joined in. When the ride ended, he pushed up the safety lock and helped Lily out.

"That was actually pretty fun," he told her.

"I told you so," she replied back, smirking. "Did you see anything breathtaking from the peak?"

He remembered seeing her illuminated by the 6 AM sun, hair blowing in the wind. He nodded and smiled at her.

"Well, what did you see?"

"_A new fantastic point of view_."

_**A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

"You ready for the Ferris wheel?"

"Hell yeah! The roller coaster was awesome, and this doesn't look like it goes too fast. Pretty high up, but I've been higher on my broom. Looks safe enough, and-"

"Just shut up, Potter. I wanna ride the Ferris wheel without you blabbering on and on. Got it?" Lily pinched his ear, bringing him down.

"Ow! Lil, that hurts. Fine, fine! Whatever you say!" She let go and grinned triumphantly. Running off to the Ferris wheel, she was chased by James, whose athletic build helped him catch her just before she got to the gates.

"Sorry, Lils, but I can't have you getting into a compartment without me," he told her. They both went inside trolley 36, locking the door to the circular compartment.

When they were half-way to the top, it stopped to let other riders in. Lily took the wheel in the middle and turned it, spinning the entire trolley along. James helped her spin it, until they were going so fast that maintainers below had to shout at them to stop.

Laughing at their foolishness, they were both taken off-guard when the wheel started moving again. Lily fell into James' arms, and when they realized their awkward position, nobody moved until ten seconds later, when they both pulled away at the same time.

"James, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't want to-"

James put a finger on her lips, silencing her. "It's alright Lily. You don't have to apologize."

Lily shook her head, opened her mouth as if to say something, then looked away.

"I love you, Lily," he whispered, so low that she didn't hear up. "_When I'm way up here, it's crystal clear."_

_**Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky**_

Lily stared at James from her side of the Ferris wheel car. She sighed and looked away once more. The wheel stopped, with the two of them at the very top. Looking down, she saw so many people, all of them having fun and acting carefree.

She felt guilty about telling James she didn't want to fall into his arms. That was wrong, because for the past few weeks, she's been warming up to him, and he hasn't seemed as immature as he did before. It felt weird to feel so different about him.

She looked at him and saw that he was staring out of his end of the car. His eyes were blowing into his eyes, but years of practice helped him get used to it. She shook her head and turned away again.

Years of being called the smart one, yet she had no idea of what was happening to her. Her stomach felt funny, as if there were a thousand butterflies inside. She didn't know what to think.

"What is this..._indescribable feeling_?"

_**A whole new world  
(Don't you dare close your eyes)  
A hundred thousand things to see  
(Hold your breath - it gets better)  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be**_

"So...what do you want to do now?" James asked her.

"Well, it's noon. Maybe we could have some lunch first."

"Good idea," he said. They went to a small fast food restaurant inside the amusement park and sat down in a booth.

"Wait here," she told him. She got up and went over to the counter to order. James waited quietly at their table. He looked over at Lily and saw that she was coming back with a tray of food.

"I've got two cheeseburgers, fries, some chicken nuggets and ice cream sundaes. We should finish up so we could go home soon. I didn't leave anything to tell the others where we are, so they might get worried."

"Sure, but...I've never eaten fast food before. I once ate at a French restaurant, but...I haven't been to a place like this," James said sheepishly. Lily gave him a small smile.

"It's fine, try it. But you better hurry up."

When they finished the food, they left and headed to the exit of the park. Lily saw a photo booth and stopped. "Oh, James! Come on, let's take a picture. It's different from wizard pictures because Muggle photos don't move. Let's go!"

She pulled him inside and inserted a coin in the slot.

"Say cheese!" James looked at her, confused, when all of a sudden flashes of light came from nowhere. He closed his eyes to shield them from the light.

When the flashes stopped, he opened them to see Lily looking at a strip of glossy paper.

"You were blinking in all of them. Okay, let's try again. And this time," she inserted a coin into the slot again, "_don't you dare close your eyes._"

_**A whole new world  
(Every turn a surprise)  
With new horizons to pursue  
(Every moment gets better)  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you**_

After taking countless tries before James finally looked decent, the pair went back to the cafe where they first apparated. On the way, they passed by an old movie theatre, playing well-loved classics that many have forgotten. Lily stopped to look at the poster and sighed.

"Oh, I love this movie! It's too bad we can't watch it today," she told James. He looked over her shoulder at the title.

"Casablanca...well, I don't see why we can't watch it now."

"But James! We have to get back, they might get worried, what if-"

"Lily, we can still watch it. Nothing's going to happen to Sirius and the others. Now come on, _there's time to spare_."

_**A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me**_

"I...didn't like the movie that much."

They were walking back to James' house at around 3 PM. They had decided to apparate away from his home to take advantage of the crisp afternoon air.

"Why not?" Lily asked him. "It's a classic!"

"A classic snorefest, you mean. It didn't even have color. It was just one big, long-running wizard photo."

"Whatever, Potter," she replied. They had arrived in front of the Potters residence. Through the window they can see that the whole place was in disarray.

"What did they do while we were gone? Throw a wild party?" Lily started up the path to the front door, but James grabbed her hand to stop him.

"Wait, Lily...before we go in, there's something I need to tell you." He paused, and Lily nodded to him encouragingly.

"Thanks for showing me this- this _whole new world_."

Lily looked up at him and smiled. "It's a _wondrous place; for you and me_."

* * *

I'm sorry, I know it's been a year since I last uploaded anything. This is really corny and cheesy, I know, but I really just wanted to use a Disney song in one of my fics. Anyway, this is dedicated to my dear friend Domsticks ('Chasing Laughter' here on FF). You thought I wasn't uploading until next week, huh? Well, HA! Yeah, err...please read and review.


End file.
